1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding chair, and more particularly to a folding chair with safety folding device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional folding chair's advantage is easy foldable and space saving, however, it also has disadvantages since the structure of the folding chair is kept in an unsteady balance during the unfolding process. In this situation, the unfolding force applied to the folding chair should be controlled appropriately, otherwise, there is a risk of a pinching injury to the user.
The lack of safety measure on the conventional folding chair is likely to cause potential danger to the children, therefore, the folding chair is better to have a safe unfolding device. FIG. 9 shows a conventional folding chair. When force is applied to the rear portion of the seat 5 of the folding chair, the front portion of the seat 5 will move upward; so that the angle between the front legs 7 and the rear legs 8 and between the rear legs 8 and the seat 5 will be reduced, and as a result, the children is likely to be pinched between these legs 7, 8. In addition, the leverage effect of the folding chair itself will worsen the pinching injury.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.